disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the devilish pet cat of Lady Tremaine and the secondary antagonist from Walt Disney's 1950 hit Cinderella. He has black fur and is portrayed as a sneaky, devilish, and cheating mouse consumer. He is voiced by June Foray and currently Frank Welker. Background Development Lucifer was created for the sub-plot of the film for comedy. Lucifer was created to have cat and mice chase/comedy scenes which was done by Ward Kimball. Lucifer's design was from one of the cast members own cat. Personality Unlike many Disney villain henchmen, Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish, contrary to his mistress and her daughters. Lucifer is also clumsy and can be tricked, but can get back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to follow her. Lucifer also detected Jaq and Gus's presents as they attempting to sneak by Lucifer without waking him. Lucifer is also treated like a prince to Lady Tremaine. She cares for him deeply and acts as a mother figure to him. Lucifer may be loved by Lady Tremaine more than anyone else. Design Lucifer is a fat cat with dark brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail is tan. The fur on his head is ruffled and black. Lucifer's eyes are green and his sclera are yellow, while his nose is pink. He has two whiskers on either side of his upper lip. Lucifer's sharp nails are usually always sticking out. Appearances Cinderella Lucifer first appears in Lady Tremaine's bedroom sleeping alongside her in a small prince-like cat bed. Cinderella takes Lucifer for his morning breakfast. Lucifer (believing it's too early) regretfully joins Cinderella. During his breakfast meal, Lucifer gets his rival, Bruno, Cinderella's dog, into trouble and joins in a comical chase with Jaq, Gus and the rest of the mice friends. Later in the film, whenever he hears Drizella's singing voice, he grabs the red pillow to cover his ears, moves out of the room and then closes the door with his back paw. While Cinderella is cleaning the floor, he makes a big mess with his paws, which really upsets her. When the two mice, Jaq and Gus, are able to take the sash and the bead necklace, Lucifer tries to catch them, but he misses. At the film's climax, he attempts to stop Jaq and Gus from freeing Cinderella from her locked room. Both the mice and bird battle Lucifer, but he is too strong. Cinderella tells the birds to get Bruno to intervene. Bruno is able to do just that as he scares Lucifer so much, he falls out of the tower's window, but survives the fall, since cats always land on their feet. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appears in the 2 sequels. In the 2nd movie, he only appears in the 3rd and final segment, An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom-Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, but Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires, and Pom Pom dumps him. The mice, who are upset with Lucifer breaking his promise, whack him over the head with a broom, with Jaq telling Lucifer that "the deal is off!" Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film, after Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, but during the chase, Lucifer falls into the water, where he turns back into a cat and is stranded in the woods. House of Mouse Lucifer has numerous cameos in the television series House of Mouse. Lucifer also appeared dancing in the congo line with many other Disney Villains in Mickey's House of Villains. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Lucifer is featured as a boss in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, Lucifer is on a self-assigned mission to keep Ventus and the mice from collecting materials for Cinderella's ball gown, just as he did in the classic film. Lucifer is shown sleeping in Lady Tremaine's room next to the last pearl (which he may or not be guarding) for Ventus to gather for Cinderella's gown. As Ventus takes it and creeps back for the mousehole, Lucifer wakes up and prepares to strike Ventus from behind, but Jaq warns Ventus at the last minute and throws balls of string at Lucifer to distract him, but Lucifer rams himself into the cabinet where Jaq was standing, causing Jaq to fall onto the floor. As Lucifer prepares to kill Jaq, Ventus intervenes and strikes Lucifer's paw. Angered, Lucifer engages Ventus in a battle, which Ventus wins. Lucifer subsequently runs off and isn't seen again. Disney Parks Lucifer appears in Disney parks on occasion. When Lucifer makes his appearances, he is usually being held by Lady Tremaine. Disney Cruise Line's Twice Charmed Lucifer makes an appearance on Twice Charmed. A show on the Disney Cruise Line. Gallery 439077975 e1082da82a.jpg|Lucifer (with Lady Tremaine) in the Disney Cruise Line show Twice Charmed. cinderella2_0888.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_1074.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Bbs16.jpg|Lucifer and Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella-cinderella-3942855-1203-902.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq Lucifer & Bruno.jpg|Lucifer and Bruno iceracinderella4932.jpg|Lucifer fighting the Birds iceracinderella5030.jpg|Lucifer falls out of the tower as his defeat cinderella2_0871.jpg|Lucifer falls in love with Pom-Pom Cinderella2 0922.jpg|Lucifer looking handsome in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2 0996.jpg|Lucifer and Pom-Pom in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0891.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0908.jpg|Lucifer and Mice in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella3_1113.jpg|Lucifer's defeated again in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time iceracinderella1518.jpg|Lucifer and Lady Tremaine cinderella131.jpg|Lucifer chasing after Jaq iceracinderella0666.jpg|Lucifer with Cinderella, after waking up WDPSYB851.jpg|Lucifer's model sheet cinderella3_0116.jpg|Lucifer turned into a goose cinderella3_0720.jpg|Lucifer turned into a Jack-in-the-box. iceracinderella0813.jpg|Lucifer with Cinderella and Bruno iceracinderella0630.jpg|Lucifer's entrance in Cinderella image116.png|Lucifer vs. Ven in the battle cinder3-06.jpg|Lucifer's human form in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Trivia * Lucifer is similar to Si and Am: they are sneaky, naughty, crafty and get the protagonists into trouble. * Lucifer is not always considered a minion to Lady Tremaine. He is sometimes seen as a partner in villainy. * Lucifer is the only Disney Villain sidekick to be an official member of the group. es:Lucifer Category:Cats Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Cinderella Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Characters from Video Games